Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to identification of a biomarker in blood and other body fluids that can be used for detection of solid tumors and to monitor efficacy of chemotherapy and radiation therapy treatments. The present invention also relates to the use of the biomarker in combination with circulating tumor cells, free plasma and serum DNA cancer markers, cancer-associated protein markers and other biomarkers.
Related Art
When tumor cells break away from primary solid tumors, they penetrate into the blood or lymphatic circulation, and ultimately leave the blood stream and enter other organ or tissue to form metastasis. 90% of cancer-related deaths are caused by the metastatic process. The most common metastatic sites are the lung, liver, bone and brain. Tumor cells found in the circulation are called circulating tumor cells (CTCs). Many research publications and clinical trials show that CTCs have clinical utility (i) by providing prognostic survival and cancer recurrence information by counting the number of cells in the blood stream, and (ii) by providing treatment information by looking at protein expressions, gene mutations and translocations in the CTCs. However, CTCs cannot be found consistently, even in stage IV patients.
Some medical conditions may be diagnosed by detecting the presence of certain types of cells in bodily fluid. In particular, cells indicative or characteristic of certain medical conditions may be larger and/or less flexible than other cells found in certain bodily fluids. Accordingly, by collecting such larger and/or less flexible cells from a liquid sample of a bodily fluid, it may be possible to diagnose a medical condition based on the cells collected.